Lunatic Love
by TheJerichoholic
Summary: After an ugly break up with ex-fiancee Phil Brooks, Divas Champions AJ Lee is thrown into yet another love storyline, this time with WWE's resident Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose. However, will something spark between the two off-camera? And if it does, where will it take them? Is Phil still lurking in the background? Is anyone else out to get them? How will life change?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Here we go again! If you read my other Dean/AJ fic, "Opposites Attract", you'd know that I have had this planned for quite some time now. So, here's it is! This is set to take place after the July 21st edition of Raw, better known as the night Paige turned heel. Some people will go by their real names, some with go by their in ring names, it really just depends on my personal preference, lol. This is my first Rated M fic, mainly due to advance sexual language & intercourse, along with vulgar language, violence, all that good stuff, but nothing should be too, too graphic. So, without further ado here's the first chapter, and I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters in this story**

_**July 21st, 2014 - Backstage - Miami, Florida**_

_Broken, hurt, betrayed_.

Those words only described a little bit of how the reigning and defending Divas Champion AJ Lee felt after what transpired in the middle of the ring. She thought Paige was her friend, she thought Paige would be her new bestie. She thought she had filled the emptiness that was left when Kaitlyn had departed from the WWE, but no. Paige never had the intention of being friends with AJ. She only had the intention of beating her. AJ thought her and Paige could become almost like sisters. But with one tug of her long, black hair, it was all over. Paige maliciously attacked AJ with no remorse, no regard for her or anyone's safety. AJ felt the rage build up inside of her. She felt the anger and the pain start to turn into a temper tantrum, as AJ let out a shriek loud enough for the whole city of Miami to hear her. AJ stood in the middle of the hallway, panting heavily, when she heard a name beckoning her.

"AJ! AJ!" A womanly voice called out for AJ. _I'm really going insane. I'm hearing voices now. _AJ convinced herself. But, when she took a peek around, AJ found the body that matched the voice. It was Stephanie McMahon, red dress and all, calling out for AJ from her office.

"Sorry, Stephanie! I'll keep my voice down!" AJ said in a breathy tone, assuming Stephanie was complaining about AJ's high pitch whine from only seconds ago.

"No, that's not it! I need you in my office for something." Stephanie pushed her door back more to allow the perky diva to come into her office. AJ stood in place for a few seconds, and then began to slowly walk into Stephanie's office. Stephanie shut the door behind the petite Jersey girl, and ushered her towards the nearest available chair. AJ took a seat, clenching onto her Divas Championship like it was a small child.

"First and foremost, I'd like to tell you that I understand why you're angry, and I know that you feel betrayed right now. But, what I need you to do is let your professional side shine through, and not shout at me, alright?" Stephanie asked of AJ. AJ could never yell at Stephanie. For one, if she did, she knew she'd be out the door faster than you could snap your fingers. But secondly, AJ looked up to Stephanie as a child, and even meeting her was surreal, but working for her? It was a dream come true. Sadly, the dream was slowly turning into a nightmare.

"OK, I'll… I'll be professional. What's going on?" AJ questioned the only daughter of Vince McMahon, the chairman of the company.

"During your match, Hunter and I were in a creative meeting, and we came up with a new pairing for you." Stephanie was blunt right off the bat. AJ's eyes rolled annoyingly. _Another pairing? Why don't you just label me the company slut already? _AJ thought to herself, but wouldn't dare say those words aloud. Everyone in the back knew AJ was the complete opposite of what she was on screen when it came to men. She was loyal, loving, and caring. Unfortunately, she hadn't found anyone who was the same way just yet. Jay, Trent, Phil… no one of them felt the same way AJ did for them. She hadn't found love. Not yet at least.

"I know you're not a big fan of being paired on screen anymore, but I think this one could be a huge boost in your career, and we already have the first few months of it booked out." Stephanie attempted to get AJ on board with a new on-screen couple angle. AJ scoffed in disgust. Stephanie promised AJ that she wouldn't be in anymore on-screen pairings, but apparently, that was a straight lie.

"Fine. What have you got for me?" AJ reluctantly agreed with the angle and asked who it would be that she'd be paired up with. Stephanie began to regret her decision to ask AJ to come into her office, as she could tell the usually happy and spunky Diva gave her the crazy eyes. That was the one thing that translated over from her character to in real life; AJ had her crazy side, and when it was unleashed, it was pretty bad. AJ nearly jumped out of her seat in fear when she heard the door being knocked on, as she wasn't expecting anyone else to show up. _Fuck me, that was unexpected! _AJ mouthed to herself, and proceeded to take a few breaths to cool down.

"That must be him. Come in!" Stephanie shouted at the person behind the door to come in. The door opened a crack, and peeking his head in was the ever eccentric Jonathan Good, better known by his stage name Dean Ambrose. Dean prefered to be called Dean, and has mentioned multiple times that he will probably end up legally changing his name to Dean Ambrose, but that was another story for another time.

"You called, boss lady?" Dean smirked. _Dean Ambrose? Is he who I'm paired with? _AJ asked herself. She had seen Dean around backstage, but they never held a legit conversation with each other. Dean fully stepped into the room, sweat glistening off his skin as he was still in his ring gear; wifebeater, white hand tape, blue jeans and workers boots. AJ scanned up and down Dean's sweat-riddled body, and thought to herself _He's good-looking. Definitely better than my ex._ One of AJ's issue with her last boyfriend Phil was that she wasn't a fan of how many tattoos he had, and so that turned her off massively. But, to her knowledge, Dean had no tattoos, so that was a step in the right direction. _But, man I can't wait until I can get back on the bus and be done with this crap. _AJ told herself. The good thing about AJ's ex is that, even though they broke up, he allowed her to keep the bus that he used to travel arena to arena with, so long as she paid for it herself.

"Thank you for joining us, Dean. I was just telling AJ over here about how she's getting a new on-screen partner. AJ, this is your new on-screen partner." Stephanie introduced AJ to Dean. Dean gazed over at AJ, and began checking her out. If she was gonna be his on-screen partner, he needed to see what he was working with. Dean sneaked a peek at AJ's cleavage as well as see a bit of her cute little ass. AJ glanced over at Dean, seeing him look her right in the eyes. Dean always was curious as to why so many men flocked around the short Divas Champion. He never really got it, until he looked right into her big chocolate brown eyes. AJ was one of the most, if not the most, beautiful girl Dean had ever met. Dean found himself his vision of a perfect woman when it came to body figure in AJ. Petite, firm body, with a cute yet seductive face and very nice assets to match. Dean already knew he was going to have fun with this storyline. Now he was hoping that AJ's attitude matched her looks.

"Dean?" He heard when he snapped back to reality. Dean shook his head, bewildered as to what happened. Dean had lost himself in AJ's beauty and was nearly caught looking at her for too long by Stephanie, who kept calling out his name up to this point.

"Sorry, Steph. What's up?" Dean apologized and then asked why Stephanie said his name.

"I wanted to know if you're OK with this storyline." Stephanie wanted an answer from the Lunatic Fringe. Ambrose tapped his fingertips on the armrests of the chair whilst he was thinking this over.

"I mean… AJ and I don't know each other at all, but… if she's willing to give it a try, so am I." Dean periodically looked over at AJ while he was talking, but she wouldn't look back. He grew a little upset at that. If they were going to be professional and work together, they had to be willing to work with each other.

"I guess I'll give it a try." AJ groaned, readjusting herself in her seat. She slowly slid her arms into a cross on her chest, and took a huge breath, sucking in her stomach.

"Great. And since you two aren't very familiar with each other, you guys can get to chatting. You are free to go." Stephanie dismissed the two WWE employees. Dean pushed his way up to his feet, and kept the door in place so that AJ could exit first.

"Ladies first." Dean, like a true gentlemen, let AJ go out the door first. AJ did so, thinking to herself, _Make a break for it! Run to the bus and don't look back! _But she couldn't do that. If she did, she'd definitely lose some respect from everyone, and possibly even her job. AJ waited for Dean, who came out a short while after he had a few words with Stephanie that she did not catch.

"Lead the way." Dean stood behind AJ, awaiting her to start walking whilst simultaneously checking out her ass. Once more, AJ nearly caught him peeking, but he managed to diverted his eyes up, escaping that situation by a hair. She whipped her head back around, hitting him in the face with her hair. He couldn't tell if she did that on purpose or not, but on the plus side, at least her hair smelled good.

"We'll go to my bus and get to know each other until the show is over, I guess." AJ said, skipping just like how she would on screen. Dean was having a bit of a hard time keeping up with AJ, but when he got the tempo of her skips down, he kept up nicely.

"It must be nice having your own bus." Dean commented, obviously not keeping AJ's interest with her.

"Yeah…" AJ said in a bored tone. AJ's eyes kept wandering around the arena, as she refused to make eye contact with Dean.

"How much does it cost to have it intact?" Dean wondered out loud, as AJ eye's coiled around once again in sheer boredom.

Her tone a bit angry, AJ responded with, "I don't know." Dean took the hint from AJ's verbal tone and her body motions and decided not to speak with her until they got on the bus. AJ climbed up the steps, with Dean bringing up the rear. It only took a few seconds for him to be on the bus for him to be yelled at.

"What are you doing?! Shut the fucking door!" AJ shrilled angrily. Dean turned on his feet, reached out, and pulled the door to the bus shut. _OK, she's in a bit of a mood, I'm sure. I mean, she can't be this bad. Can she? _He asked himself as he bended his knees to sit down. All Dean saw was AJ storm over to him, and then, he felt her hand come across his face. AJ had slapped him. Hard.

"You think you can come in here, disrespect me by leaving the door open, and then you have the fucking nerve to think you can make yourself comfy in MY bus?! Hell no!" AJ got up in Dean's face and snapped. The only upside to being yelled at by a girl like AJ is that she took care of her body, so her breath didn't smell like shit. That didn't excuse her from acting like how she was acting though.

"You know what? Fuck it. I'll go tell Stephanie to cancel this storyline." Dean announced, and proceeded to try and exit the bus. Dean held onto the handle of the door, when he felt AJ's hand shoot out and grab his other arm. When she grabbed his arm, it was gentle. It was sweet. It was soft. It was kind. She wasn't trying to rip his arm out of his socket. She was attempting to bring him back in.

"Hey… I'm sorry. I'm not like that at all. I've just… I've had a rough few weeks and life hasn't been the best. I'm sorry for snapping at you. Can you… please come back in? I insist." AJ flashed Dean a heartwarming smile as she spoke. Secretly, AJ was quite lonely. Kaitlyn left the company, Ettore and her drew further and further apart as time went on, same goes with Dolph, and she hated Phil with a passion. The only person she had that she could talk to were Paige and Kofi. And since Paige had turned on her, and Kofi was Phil's friend and that made everything awkward, she didn't have anyone to talk to. It's not like she wasn't liked in the backstage area. It's just that she never put herself out there. Dean, on the other hand, always put himself out there to anyone who was willing to listen. He pissed some people off, he made some people happy, but he made sure that they'd all remembered his name.

Reluctant, Dean continued to stay right where he was. AJ gave him a little tug on the arm, and he decided to join her once more. She smiled while she watch him return to her. _She has the most beautiful smile. _Dean said while giving AJ a smile of his own.

"Oh, you can sit if you want!" AJ assured Dean, who took no time in finding a seat on the couch he earlier tried to sit on, but was smacked for his troubles."I'm also really sorry for that slap! Can I get you anything to make up for the slap?" AJ asked Dean, sweetness and sorrow flooding her tone.

"Nah, I'm good." Dean waved off the slap like it was nothing. AJ continued to plead with him by then saying…

"Are you sure? I can't get you an ice pack for your face or fix you a drink or…"

"AJ, stop freaking out." Dean chuckled a little at how ridiculous AJ was acting. "It's not a big deal. We've all had our moments. I'm not gonna hold it against you." Dean consoled AJ. He could tell that she wasn't doing this so that he would get her push cancelled and maybe even cost her the Divas Championship, but her could see the look in her eyes, the way she started to handle herself, it was evident that she regretted the way she was acting only moments ago. "Come on, have a seat next to your future on-screen boyfriend." Dean slammed his hand on the seat next to him, and scooted a bit to his right to give AJ more space to lower herself down onto the couch. AJ did so, and placed her championship title on the seat to the left of her.

"So, tell me about yourself." Dean leaned back ever so confidently, awaiting a response from AJ.

"Where do I begin?" AJ asked herself out loud.

* * *

Over the next hour and a half, AJ and Dean poured themselves out to the other about their lives. From their equally troubling childhoods to their rather quiet and boring high school days. They realized they had a bit more in common than they initially realized. For a short time, they were both homeless. They were both bullied in school, albeit for different reasons. They both had battled and overcame teenage depression, but the one thing that bonded them so well? They have loved professional wrestling all their lives.

However, they did have some differences. As kids, AJ's parents coddled her and made sure she got the best education possible. Dean's parents couldn't give a fuck if he died in his sleep. Hearing anyone have to go through that type of abuse, especially from parents who are supposed to love and care for their children, broke AJ's heart. But, she was put through some abuse before. A much worse type of abuse.

"So, why did you and Phil split anyways?" Dean had been meaning to ask her that question since he found out they split. Dean and Phil were always good friends, but he always distanced AJ from him. AJ started having trouble speaking, which made Dean sorely regret asking her such a personal question.

AJ found the power to talk, but still shook while she spoke, "We, uh… we were in love when we first got engaged. But… but then… he started showing his true colors. He… started yelling at me, 'You're cheating' this and 'You don't love me' that. It was… horror. He started… call…. calling me names. He called me… anorexic… whore… slut…" Dean's hand steadily ran up the couch and found a resting place on her knee.

"AJ, I…. I'm so sorry." Dean quietly growled. He couldn't believe Phil, a guy who helped Dean out so much when it came to his career and his personal life, that he could be so cruel to a girl who seemed to be so innocent. Was it possible he wasn't hearing the other side of the story and that AJ did do something to piss him off? Yes. But even then, it didn't make it right for Phil to call AJ such horrible names.

But it didn't stop there.

"He… he also… he… he beat me…" AJ choked the words out of her throat. Dean was stunned. He swore that she was going to tell him that she also got struck by lightning or something absolutely ridiculous. Dean swore he heard her wrong. It had to be a slip on the tongue.

"Wha… what?" Dean stuttered, shocked as to what he heard. AJ sniffled and rubbed her eyes, doing her hardest to stop the salty liquid known as teardrops from coming out of her eyes. AJ's head slowly drooped down, but Dean rubbed her leg a bit, making her seize eye contact once again.

"He… he beat me…" AJ reiterated herself as best she could. There was no way around it this time. He heard her loud and clear. Phil beat her. There were no marks to show the psychical pain, but it's obvious the mental pain was still there.

"More than once?" Dean gently asked, doing his best not to hurt her feelings. AJ nodded her head slowly, inadvertently angering Dean. Phil committed, in Dean's mind, the worst sin of them all; beating a woman. A woman he claimed he loved, the woman that he was engaged to. He would've lied, at his own wedding nonetheless, that he would protect her till the day he died. All Dean could think about was what he'd do if Punk was still employed by the company. He knew he couldn't do it now because if he did, he'd go to jail.

"You should probably get going." AJ whispered, secretly aching for him to stay with her. She didn't want to be left alone; not when she needed someone to help her.

"No. I'm not going anywhere, AJ. I'm not going anywhere until I know that you're going to be alright." Dean rejected her request sternly. AJ's hands began to shake furiously, and Dean thought that she was about to have a panic attack or something. In an effort to help her, Dean's hands slowly gripped onto her's in a friendly manner. He ran his thumb gently over the knuckles of her fist, and he actually did calm down her shaking. Dean and AJ locked eyes and exchanged smiles.

"You know… you're alright, Dean." AJ said, eyes red but no more tears. No more thoughts of Phil and his abusive ways. Just peace and quiet with the man who she'd soon be in a romantic storyline with on WWE TV.

"Thanks. You're alright too, AJ. I think this storyline is gonna do well." Dean returned her kind words with a few of his own.

"I think it will too. But you really should get going. I'll be fine." AJ told Dean once again, this time being sincere. She had put enough on him for the day.

"OK, but before I go… can I see your phone?" Dean asked as polite as he could. AJ gave him a quick nod of the head and dug her hand into the pocket of her navy blue jean shorts. AJ unlocked her phone, and subsequently handed it over to Dean. Dean scrolled through the phone, and then started typing something.

"What… what are you doing?" AJ asked with a bit of fear in her voice. For a moment, she thought Dean might've been texting Phil to tell him off about what he did to her. And while that was sweet in her mind, they both didn't need that.

Dean turned the phone screen side showing to AJ, and said, "I made myself a contact. Text me whenever you feel like it." Dean offered the phone back to it's owner, and AJ slowly took the phone back. AJ fumbled around a bit, but she eventually cooled down and shoved the phone back into her pocket. Dean smiled, stood up, turned around, and started to walk towards the bus' front door. AJ caught sight of Dean twisting his neck back to look at her, and give her a nice wave goodbye. AJ returned the wave, and Dean disappeared into the cold, dark night. AJ inhaled a massive breath before making it back to her feet and taking a moment inside the bathroom of the bus.

"Do you have any idea what you signed up for?" AJ questioned herself while looking at her reflection in the mirror. The answer to her question?

No. She didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters in this story.**

_**July 28th, 2014 - Backstage - Houston, Texas**_

AJ arrived to the heated state of Texas for another exciting day at work. But this time, it was exciting for a different reason. They would begin planting the seeds for the on-screen pairing of her and Dean. Dean and AJ have no idea how they were going to go about it, but they were told they'd find out before the show starts. So, AJ came to the show, seeking out Dean. Fortunately, she wouldn't have to go searching because he came to her.

"Hey. I was wondering when you'd get here." Dean greeted her with a half-smile on his face.

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss this for the world." AJ blurted out. She started to stammer, thinking she might have given too much of a pushy feeling to what she just said. "I mean…"

With a bit of a laugh, Dean replied. "It's fine. I know what you mean. You're excited for this storyline. And so am I. I think we're gonna have a lot of fun working together." Dean confessed to the spunky Divas Champion.

"I do too." AJ agreed with him, before going on. "And, I just wanted to say… thank you for listening to me and… dealing with my… really fucked up past." She thanked up, a sincere smile coming across her face.

"Hey, don't mention it. It was my pleasure. You're a really easy person to talk to. Which is… relieving, considering the things I heard about you." Dean responded, his last few words catching her off guard.

"What did you hear about me?" AJ inquired, getting a little pent up inside. Rumors? About her? Who would do such a thing? And what were they about?

"Well, mainly, there were rumors that you were kinda… a bitch. Even though, I know now, that's not true." Dean informed her while also giving her a little bit of a compliment. It was clear, though, that the only thing she cared about was finding out who spread these horrible rumors about her.

"Who told you this in the first place?" She had to ask, if it wasn't evident enough that she wanted to know.

"It was Orton." Dean admitted, coming as no shock to AJ. One of the biggest douchebags backstage had the nerve to call HER a bitch? He should try looking in a mirror for once.

"Oh, he's mad that I don't drop my panties for just anyone back here." AJ smartly commented. Randy had made sexual advances at her in the past, and every single time she said no, he'd called her a slut anyways. _Lord help the woman who settles down with that douche_. AJ thought to herself but didn't say out loud.

Dean took a step or two closer to AJ, staring down at her waistline, and growled, "Speaking of panties…" AJ stood still for a bit, not sure if Dean was being serious. Eventually, Dean's head cocked back as he let out a huge gasping laugh. and then said to AJ through his chuckles, "I'm joking!"

"Good… because keep that up, and neither you or your on-screen character will ever see what's behind these threads." AJ teased him, raising her eyebrow in a somewhat cocky way.

"Ouch… that hurt." Dean rubbed the skin over his heart and spoke in a quiet voice. AJ broke out in laughter, making Dean chuckle along. _Wow, her laugh is just as beautiful as her smile. _Dean thought to himself. Dean was never like this around women; it was no secret he was one of the biggest, if not the biggest, womanizer in professional wrestling. And usually, Dean would think to himself while checking out other divas, _Yeah, I'd fuck her. _But with AJ, no. He never thought about taking her, showing her what he could do, and then throwing her aside. She seemed too sweet and too much of a good person to do that to. Hell, he didn't even know how he felt about her at this point.

Finally, AJ brought herself back to a coherent state. "OK, I'm going to go change in the Divas locker room. Talk to you later?"

"Of course." Dean gave her a simple nod of the head and moved away from the peppy Diva. With a grin on her face and thoughts in her mind, AJ skipped her way to the locker room.

* * *

"Hey, AJ!" AJ heard the moment she entered the locker room. Normally, AJ was the girl in the back who kept to herself, only ever really talking to people when she needed something or when they needed something. But today, she was greeted by one half of the Bella Twins, Brie. AJ waved hi at Brie, and continued on. Every few seconds, AJ would come across another one of her fellow female co-workers, and they were all the same; they'd greet her, and smiles would be across their faces. Their smiles reeked of sympathy… but why?

"OK guys… what's going on?" AJ eventually asked when all of the other divas were in the same room.

"Oh, not much. You know, me and John…" Nikki was about to tell a story, but AJ cut her off.

"No, I don't mean like that. I mean, why are you guys so nice to me all of a sudden?" AJ blatantly inquired.

"Because Dean told us." Eva announced, stunning yet confusing AJ.

"What?" AJ said in a high-pitch tone.

"Eva!" Brie shouted out.

"We weren't supposed to say anything!" Cameron followed up Brie. AJ looked on as the divas began to argue with Eva about something that was completely oblivious to AJ.

"Woah, woah, woah! Everyone calm down! What did Dean tell you guys?" AJ came out with it and asked.

"Dean told us that… he told us that Phil beat you." Summer told the petite diva, stunning her.

"What?!" AJ asked in a fit of rage. How could he? She told him one of her most darkest and personal secrets, and he's spreading it around like it's hot news?

"AJ, don't be mad at us." Brie pleaded with her hands together.

"I'm not mad at you guys. I'm mad at… fucking Dean. Why did I trust that guy?" AJ questioned her own morals for trusting Dean. All of AJ's anger and frustration was ready to be taken away the next time she saw Dean, but those ideas were foiled when AJ laid eyes on Paige, who had entered the locker room at this point. Seeing the pale complexion of the former Divas Champion sent AJ off the deep end, and she charged at her, tackling her. AJ ripped and teared at Paige's clothes, her flesh, her hair, all the while the other Divas were attempting to pull them apart. It took the collective power of the Bellas and Natayla to pull away the seething Divas Champion. Naomi and Cameron helped Paige up, who then snapped herself.

"What the fuck, AJ?!" Paige yelled out.

"Oh, don't you talk to me, traitor!" AJ retaliated with pure hate for the woman standing feet away from her, the only thing separating the two from fighting was the other Divas.

"What are you talking about?!" Paige asked, confused and still a little hurting from the scratch marks AJ left on her.

"You turned your back on me last week! Legitimately!" AJ threw in that last word to make sure Paige got what she was talking about.

"What!? No, I turned in storyline!" Paige informed the still pissed off AJ.

"Then why didn't I know about it!?"

"I don't know! I was told that you would be told about the turn!"

"Oh yeah? By who?"

"Stephanie!"

AJ glared around the room, and forcefully broke free of the Bellas and Natalya's collective grips, and stormed out of the locker room, hellbent for Stephanie's office. AJ knocked on the door hard, making a huge banging noise that echoed throughout the backstage area. Stephanie slowly opened the door, but AJ shoved it open faster the moment she saw the door open a creek.

"OK, what is going on around here!? I just got finished nearly ripping the skin off of Paige because I thought that she legit turned on me, only to find out that this was planned, but I was never told!?" AJ ranted the moment she stepped foot into the room.

"AJ, calm down…" Stephanie made an effort to cool down the diva standing in front of her.

"I'm not gonna calm down! Why was I never told that this was happening?! What, so my reaction would be genuine?! What, do you not trust my acting skills all of a sudden?" AJ jumped her way to conclusions.

"No, that's not it at all! I told Paul to tell you about the turn, but I guess he never got around to it. And since he's not here tonight, I will apologize for him. AJ, on behalf of my husband, he deeply apologizes for the trauma he has done to you from this." Stephanie's hand laid on her shoulder, firmly grasping on the small divas arm.

"Fine… But if this happens again, there won't be much apologizing." AJ threatened coldly. Normally, Stephanie wouldn't take something like that lying down, and she'd take some sort of action to make sure the person felt the wrath of a McMahon. But, Stephanie liked AJ so much, and she could tell her day wasn't going the way she had hoped, and so she gave her a free pass. AJ, knowing full well she got lucky that Stephanie didn't punish her, turned on her feet, and left the office.

* * *

AJ shut the door behind her, took two steps forward, and then felt a body nearly run her down. The body wrapped his or her arms around AJ to make sure that they didn't run her down. And of course, when the two stopped, it was indeed Dean who had run into AJ. How convenient.

"Hey. I heard about a commotion going on in the locker room. You alright?" Dean asked. AJ wasn't entirely sure why he asked that. She knew her hair was tattered, her shirt had a minor tear in it from when Nikki tried to pull her off of Paige, and she was panting heavily. Instead of responding with words, AJ responded with an action; a slap. Another slap. Except this time, it hurt Dean more than the first one. Not physically, but emotionally. He thought that she debunked the rumor of her being a bitch. He thought. But never knew. "OK, ow! What was that for?"

AJ leaned back a bit with a surprised look on her face, and explained, "Uh, that was for telling all of my female co-workers that Phil abused me!" AJ struggled to even say those retched words, but she kept fighting. She kept being strong. Like always.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought your co-workers had a right to know about something so that they could help you!" Dean angrily defended himself.

"It's not your right to tell people about my personal life! What, would you like it if I told the guys in the back about your personal life?"

"You don't know anything about me, AJ!"

"Oh, you get my point!" They went back and forth. Dean, his pent up anger letting his mean streak start to show, flinched his arm, making AJ jump in the process. Dean's eyes closed and he took a few breaths. His eyes came unglued to see AJ, shaking for some reason. AJ noticed Dean's cold eyes staring at her, aggravating her shaking.

"D...D… Don't… hit me… please…" AJ fearfully pleased with Dean. AJ's mind began to wander to her horrible past with Phil. The closed fists, the open handed slaps, the kicks, the spitting, the name calling. It still haunted her to this very day. How could it not? It basically destroyed her as a person, and she has never recovered from the mental, physical and emotional trauma she suffered.

"AJ, I'm not gonna hit you. No man should ever lay a hand on a woman." Dean did his best to stop AJ from panicking, much like the week before. She didn't want to shake. She knew, deep down, that Dean meant it when he said he'd never hit her. But just seeing his arm tick the way it did… it made her go back on her beliefs. What could she believe anymore? She loved Phil, and thought he'd never hurt her. Look where we are at now.

Dean's soft hands slowly crept up her entire arms. From the tips of her fingers, to her actual fingers. Her knuckles, her wrists, her arms, and all the way up to her shoulders. Dean lowered down to a knee to be able to stare the ever so short woman in her eyes.

"You have nothing to worry about. I wouldn't hurt you." Dean, composed as always, said. AJ wanted to believe him. She wanted to so badly. But Phil said the same thing to her. And the way things were right now, she wasn't ready to trust anyone else. Not now. Maybe not ever again.

"Oh… OK…" AJ went against her better judgement to just walk away, and let Dean's hands travel up a little bit higher so that he could grab onto and sort of massage the back of her neck. His hands were so... experienced. _Only god knows what else he could do with those hands. _AJ lustfully thought. _What are you doing, April? You did this with Phil, and look what happened with that. _AJ reminded herself of the nightmare that came the last time she thought she was in a loving and caring relationship. "I just...I didn't want anyone back here thinking I was… weak."

"AJ, you're not weak…" Dean calmly brushed her hair back to have the Divas Champion stare him back in his cold yet settling eyes.

"You're right… I'm a victim." AJ timidly replied with the cutest sad face drawn on. Dean wanted to hug her so badly. She's so cute, so… innocent. But so messed up due to the abuse by Phil.

"No, you're not." Dean slowly shook his head.

"I am… I stayed too long… I should've left… before things got worse." AJ mumbled, starling Dean. What else could that asshole have done to her?

"What? AJ, what are you talking about?" Dean questioned his newfound friend.

With tears in her eyes, snot running out of her nose, and the need to throw up, AJ took a little while to herself, and told Dean, "The abuse… got… sexual." Dean was absolutely in shock. He didn't want to draw to conclusions, but if what he suspected was what happened to AJ; he was going to kill that prick the moment he saw him. No exceptions.

"AJ…" Dean whispered, his heart ready to ache for her.

"He… he raped me…" Those words broke her in every conceivable way. She would never forget of the day she lost nearly all of her dignity. Her self-worth. Her pride. Gone. Erased. Eviscerated. All because Phil had to have "one more time" with her. One more night of pleasure, not for her, but for himself. The selfish prick. No amount of pain he could go through could ever amount to the pain she felt.

"Please, for the love of god… tell me he's got a life sentence behind bars right now." Dean asked, hoping for a shining light in this whole fucked up situation.

Unfortunately, without the heart to lie in this particular moment, AJ had to shake her head. "There… there was not enough physical evidence… to prove that… that he did it. He's… walking free… and it… it terrifies me…." AJ bawled. She had kept all of this bottled up for so long, far too long. And now it was all pouring out of her.

"AJ, I… I'm so, so sorry for everything that bastard has put you through." Dean consoled her. "Do.. do you need anything?" As soon as AJ heard those words, she launched herself into his arms and clinged onto the back of his neck like her life depended on it. And it kinda did. He was the only person who knew about her rape, other than those involved in it. Not even Kaitlyn, AJ's best friend, knew about her unpleasant and scarring experience. She may regret telling Dean a lot about her personal life, but she'd find out. After all, if they're going to work on screen, they'd have to trust each other to a certain extent.

Dean squeezed hard as he hugged AJ back. Dean felt anger, but not your usual temper tantrum angry. He felt a undying rage build in him, all for one person; Phil Brooks. The fact that AJ nearly married him killed her, and Dean on the inside. It made Dean sick to his stomach. All he could do, though, is not go after the criminal; but to console and help the victim. _She's right. She is a victim… a poor, innocent… cute… amazing… victim. Dean, stop. Don't you dare do this to yourself. You've never been emotionally attached to a woman before. What makes her so special? _Dean told himself. But he was no idiot. He knew what made her special. Her adorable laugh, her undeniably sweet smile, her amazing and geeky personality… everything. He was in AJ's bus for an hour and a half last week, but it only took one glance for him to realize just how big of a nerd she was. Superhero pictures, gaming systems, comic books, the works. No wonder a large portion of the WWE Universe was in love with her. Dean fought within himself about this on and off since he left AJ's bus. He continually denied all of the things just mentioned that he knew about her, because he couldn't afford to be just another disappointment to another person in his life.

AJ loosened up on her grip around Dean's neck, and backed up as he kept his hands on her arms. "Hey… don't cry… we have an angle to shoot tonight. That'll get your mind off things, I promise." Dean said, surprisingly calm. Dean had to be calm for her sake. It wouldn't help her at all if he snapped and went insane. Sniffling to keep herself together, AJ slowly nodded her head, and gave Dean a half smile. It was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his whole life. "Well, we might wanna get ready. We have work to do."

AJ's in ring segment didn't last all too long, but it was still a rush. It was always a rush when she stepped into the ring. With every fiber in her bones, she loved what she did for a living. And tonight, she got to do a little more of what she did in the locker room; she and Paige got into a scuffle. AJ definitely came out with the advantage this time around, but now it was time for the foreshadowing. For the beginning of the angle with Dean. They knew the plan, they studied it over and over again.

Cameras rolling, mics on. It was time to do it.

The cameras rolled on Dean backstage, who was shadow boxing while walking around. AJ then bumped into him, causing the both of them to stop.

"Oh, sorry!" AJ stuck to the script, much like she expected Dean to.

"It's fine." Dean replied, turning to walk away. AJ grabbed Dean by the arm and jogged around to get in front of him.

"Hey, I just wanted to… to wish you luck on your match tonight." AJ wished him luck in his scheduled match against Kane.

"Thanks, AJ." Dean continued to throw his fists a bit while keeping eye contact with her. They had made it through all of the dialogue on the script, but not everything that was on the script. There was one more thing; and it just happened. AJ suddenly leaned up and gave Dean a kiss on the cheek, before cheerfully skipping away. Dean looked back at her with a smirk, before turning back to the camera and walking down the hall. All throughout the walk down the hall, throughout his entrance, even during the match, there was only one thing on his mind...

AJ.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of this characters in this story.**

_**August 4th, 2014 - Backstage At Raw - Austin, TX**_

_All throughout the walk down the hall, throughout his entrance, even during and after the match, there was only one thing on his mind..._

_AJ._

It wasn't just after the match he was thinking about AJ. In fact, he couldn't stop thinking about her. When he went to the bar, when he went to sleazy motel to sleazy motel, when he drove from venue to venue, state to state; he could not forget her. Her face, her petite build, her amazing personality. All of it. It was so bad, he started to not attempt to try and get women into his bed. Every time he tried to spark up a conversation, he thought about her. He thought about how he wouldn't do that with her, so what gives him the right to do it to the any other girl? But there lies the problem. AJ wasn't just any other girl. Any other girl wouldn't nerd out for Mortal Kombat like her. Any other girl isn't as sweet and as nice to people who certainly didn't deserve it like she was. Any other girl isn't as purely beautiful as her. Without makeup, AJ was just as, if not more beautiful than she was with makeup. That, in itself, was rare. Mix that together with her "Geek Goddess" personality, and her unrelenting niceness? She was one in a million.

Sadly, Dean hadn't realized this. And if he did, he was denying it. Dean did his hardest to be professional. To keep the romance on screen and the backstage politics away. He couldn't stop asking himself, though, what life would be like if he was in a real relationship? In his entire life, he hadn't been attached to a woman for more than a few hours; and that was only when he was making them scream his name while using one of his various sexual techniques. He did not know if he could handle satisfying a woman emotionally as well as psychically, but hell, he was willing to try. He just couldn't find the right person. _One day. _He told himself. _One day._

"Hey, Dean!" A rather familiar and perky voice made his body, mostly his shoulders, jump. Dean stared up from the floor where he was daydreaming to himself, and saw who he hoped; AJ.

"Hey, AJ. What's up?" Dean gave her a flicking nod of the head.

"Oh, nothing." AJ sighed, her right foot moving from side to side while standing on her toes. "Hey, did you see what we're supposed to be doing tonight?"

"Nah, not yet. I was waiting for Jesse or Billy to come up and tell me, but you are just as good." Dean clapped his hands together and awaited for her response.

"Well, after I have my tag match with Naomi against Paige and Cameron, I'm supposed to come out for commentary during your match…" AJ took a bit of a pause, with a grin on her face. AJ pushed her hair back from over her eyes, and looked Dean deeply in his eyes that reeked of curiosity. "And then… I'm supposed to… get in the ring… and kiss you… on the lips this time." AJ added in that part slowly, working her way around any possible miscommunications with her on-screen partner.

"Alright. Fine by me. Just, try not to suck the lips off my face, OK sweetcheeks?" Dean joked around a bit.

"OK. I'm gonna go work out a little before the show. See you out there!" AJ smiled, trying her hardest not to blush. AJ turned on her feet and walked off, leaving Dean asking himself a question.

"Sweetcheeks? Really? Jesus fucking christ, what is getting into you, Dean?" He mumbled to himself, shaking his head with his left hand firmly spread across the black crate next to him. Dean gaped up when his ears were invaded by the sound of increasingly louder footsteps.

"Oh… hey." Dean greeted the person who was approaching him, who was none other than his best friend, Seth Rollins. Although being friends turned bitter enemies on TV, they were almost inseparable backstage. The only thing the two of them didn't do was travel, and that's because they both liked the peace and quiet of the open road. Seth had a Coke in his hand, and as he sipped on it, he nodded his head to greet his insane friend.

"What's up?" Seth smacked his lips, tasting the soda in his mouth.

"Ah… woman issues, I guess." Dean leaned back on the crates, taking in what happened moments ago.

"I see. So… who's pants you trying to get into now?" Seth remarked. Seth loved to pick on Dean about his womanizing ways, and he was in full force today, it seemed.

"It's not like that this time… but, if you must know… AJ Lee."

"Good choice, my friend."

"I mean… she's so… so sweet, so… awesome, you know? Her being a nerd and all and everything."

"She's got a nice ass too."

"Jesus, dude…" Seth stood there, stunned. Speechless. Flabbergasted, you name it.

"Excuse me. I didn't realize I was talking to Robby Romance. I thought I was talking to Dean Ambrose, the Lunatic Fringe, who has fucked so many women that PETA tried to charge him with cat abuse, if you catch my drift."

"I catch your drift. And you _are _talking to Dean Ambrose." Dean rolled his eyes slightly.

"Obviously not. Normally, you'd give me a high five or hug me and tell me how much I've learned from you when I talk about how great women's bodies are. That's not the case here. What's up with you?" Seth joined Dean in leaning on the crate. Dean scratched the back of his head, asking himself that very question; what is wrong with him?

"I guess… she's just… different. I mean, she just got out of a abusive relationship…" Dean spoke, not having much of a direction to go into.

"What, with Phil?"

"Yeah, that fucking scumbag beat _and _raped her. And the only reason he isn't behind bars is because there wasn't enough physical evidence."

"What a prick. You think you know a guy, and then… this shit."

"Tell me about it. Plus, I doubt she'd even go for me. She probably knows about my rep and all." Dean fiddled with his fingernails while talking.

"So? That hasn't stopped you before. You are Dean fucking Ambrose! You want a woman, you take her, no questions asked. The same principal applies for getting a girlfriend." Seth encouraged his best friend, who was a little scared at how supportive he was.

"Don't take this the wrong way because… you know I love you, man. Like a brother. But… why the hell are you so interested in _my _sex life? Shouldn't you be looking for a woman to stick _your _dick in?"

"I am! I haven't found anyone yet. So, in a way, I'm living vicariously through you for the time being… I hope." Seth and Dean both chuckled together at Seth's line.

"Yeah, I got you. Most of the girls back here are either taken or are not girlfriend material. Thankfully, AJ is the only one available who _is _girlfriend material."

"Well, all I can say is… don't doubt yourself. You never have before… why now? Treat her like every other girl you've been with, just… don't throw her off to the side."

"How am I even supposed to know if she's interested?"

The best friends thought… and thought… and thought.

_Snap._

Seth's finger snapped off of each other. He had an idea.

"OK, I know about the kiss you two are supposed to have today because I caught a peek at the script earlier. Now, what you need to do is this. When she kisses you.. don't kiss back. Not only will you get to see how good of a kisser she is, you should be able to tell if her emotions are real or not by the way she kisses you." Seth suggested. It sounded dumb at first, but the more Dean thought about it, the more it made sense. And the more that he believed that it could work.

"Dude, you are a genius. You should get like… a medal." Dean patted Seth on the shoulder in great thanks.

"Don't worry. My briefcase will suffice." Seth referenced his Money in the Bank briefcase which resided in his locker room. "Now… go master those titties." Seth left his fist out to bump, which Dean bumped confidently. Dean started to walk to his locker room, with a new confidence in him.

_This would work. This would work. It can't not work._

_Can it? _


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't know, Katie." AJ said with a sigh, her pink cased cell phone pressed to her ear. AJ was on the phone with her best friend, Kaitlyn, in one of the random secluded rooms in the arena.

"Come on, AJ! I mean, you were so happy with Phil, and you have so much more love to give to a guy. Why can't it be Dean?" Kaitlyn said from the other line.

"Because… he has a reputation." AJ pointed out.

"So? That doesn't mean he can't change. That doesn't mean he can't treat you right. Look at Phil. He had a reputation. Didn't he treat you right?" AJ's innocent eyes shot around the room. Poor Kaitlyn. If only she knew what AJ had been put through during the last few months of her previous relationship, she would understand where she was coming from. Unfortunately, AJ didn't want to put a damper on this conversation, so she decided not to bring up the abuse.

"That's not the point, Kaitlyn. Dean and Phil, they're not the same guy." AJ continued to argue with her ex-tag team partner.

AJ heard the door open a bit, and turned to see Jesse, better known to WWE fans as Road Dogg, peeked his head into the room.

"You're on in five, little missy. Let's get a groove on." Jesse told the Divas Champion. Jesse pulled his arm back, shutting the door to let AJ get ready..

"Katie, I gotta go. I'm on in five. We'll talk about this after the show, alright?" AJ informed her.

"OK. Go out and kick some ass for me, alright?" Kaitlyn chuckled.

"OK. See ya." AJ giggled back and hung up the phone. AJ threw her phone into her back pocket to leave for Jesse to hold onto while she went out and did her thing. AJ slid her fingers into her other set of fingers, squeezing hard as she took a few relaxation breathes.

"Calm down, AJ… it's just a little kiss… he won't… suspect… a thing." AJ told herself. Nerves were running high for AJ. She couldn't afford for Dean to think she had grown a thing for him, even if she didn't know if it was a real thing or not. She had already been taken advantage of once. It wasn't going to happen twice.

* * *

AJ departed from the rather unsettling undisclosed room, still trying to stablize her nerves. AJ handed off her phone to Jesse as usual, and grabbed her Divas Championship which sat next to him as well. AJ was ready for this; her war of words with Paige, followed by the tag match was gonna be a piece of cake. It was what was to come later in the night that scared her beyond belief.

The tag team match went as expected. AJ delivered both in the ring and on the mic, getting a good crowd reaction during her promo and a good reaction when she won her tag team match when Naomi pinned Cameron after the rear view. The rear view... AJ found to be a weird, unique move. I mean, AJ didn't have as big of a rear to pull off the move herself, but for a girl like Naomi, it was effective yet sexually appealing to the male audience. AJ had to admire that.

_Here goes nothing._

AJ retrieved her title belt, and slowly stumbled over toward the commentary table, assuming her seat on the right side of John Bradshaw Layfield, who made room for AJ's championship to sit in front of him. AJ greeted John with a sweet smile while placing her championship on the new clear spot that had risen on the desk. AJ sat down, as the song "Swiss Made" played. This could only mean the arrival of one man; Claudio Castagnoli, known on TV simply as Cesaro. Claudio was a cool guy from what AJ had remembered from the few lines they had spoken to each other in the past. Soon after Cesaro's entrance finished, Retaliation cued up, bringing back the butterflies in AJ's stomach. Dean came out to a huge reaction from the fans, sporting his ring gear and a leather jacket to match.

"AJ, you seem to have become infatuated with Dean Ambrose a bit.." Michael Cole announced into the mic.

"Well, I mean, I can't deny that I feel attracted to Dean. Whether or not I'm infatuated with him, we'll see soon enough." AJ said, actually surprising herself by how well she hid her feeling to vomit from her nervousness.

"You cling onto men like how the King clings onto women, AJ!" John ever so jokingly remarked. As time went on, AJ took the cheap shots at her on screen characters slutty-ish ways fairly well. Everyone knew she wasn't like that off screen, and to her, that is all that mattered. AJ did let out a chuckle or two at JBL's remark, before the three men, and one Divas Champion, sat back and enjoyed the upcoming match.

And what a match it was. Hell, it was so exciting, it got rid of the knots in AJ's stomach for the time being. There was no denying that Dean and Claudio were two of the best at what they did, and that they both had bright futures ahead of them. AJ's butterflied returned, unfortunate enough for her. As soon as the ref's hand hit the mat three times following the Headlock Driver from Dean, she knew in her mind; it was go time. AJ got her championship belt back, slung it over her shoulder, and viciously clapped her hands together. Her hands stinging from the clapping, AJ's hand wrapped around the top rope hard, as she scraped her feet on the apron, before ducking into the ring. AJ continued her joyful clapping, accompanied by that famous smile, as Dean pretended to not know what was going on. Without warning, AJ grabbed Dean by the neck, and did the deed. AJ pressed her lips hard against his, feeling all of her nerves wash away and be filled with relief and comfort, knowing she had gotten over her fears. AJ's fears jumped started up a bit when she noticed Dean wasn't kissing back, but she chalked that up to him playing the part of him being caught off guard.

As AJ's nerves cooled down, Dean's only spiked up. He didn't feel any emotion in the kiss AJ was backing, which upset him a lot. He thought that, if he felt some sort of emotion in the kiss, that maybe after the show, he and AJ could work things out and maybe start something amazing. But alas, as the kiss went on, Dean's dreams were set ablaze, burning like how his heart was. He felt something for AJ that he never, ever, even imagined he think he could feel.

He might just be in love with AJ Lee.

The two separated, staring into the soul of the other. AJ's smile was quickly eviscerated, as she saw the look of hopelessness in Dean's eyes. _Did I do something wrong? _She had to ask herself. Dean and AJ both knew they had to keep the act up, so they both smirked in almost the exact same fashion. AJ's hands became unclasped from his neck, her legs soon skipping away from him. Dean watched on as the girl he wanted so bad, skipped her way back up the ramp. Hey, at least he could get another good look at her sweet, sweet ass. But still, AJ's nice backside couldn't save Dean from the pain he now felt. Walking to the back a little bit after she returned there, it hit him. All of the things he denied about AJ, just so that he couldn't fall for her and end up getting hurt, they were all coming to him; she was the one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters in this game**

_**August 5th, 2014 - Smackdown Tapings - Laredo, TX**_

AJ entered the Laredo Energy Arena, more conflicted than anything. She had been debating back and forth. Why did Dean seem so hurt after their kiss on Raw? Was it not good? Did he secretly not want it to happen? Had he gotten cold feet? It didn't matter. Because, like it or not, they were in too deep. The storyline had to go on. It just had to. It's not like AJ didn't want it to, but it seems as if Dean didn't want it to. Maybe she was being paranoid. Yeah, that's it. Paranoid.

Anyways, for the tapings, AJ was set to come out during Dean's entrance and accompany him to the ring in his win against Titus O'Neil. Following the match, AJ was to give Dean yet another kiss. She could only pray this one would go better than the last one.

The developing on screen couple did eventually bump into each other in the hallway, Dean looking a bit worse than usual.

"Hey." AJ greeted Dean, who seemed a little bit on edge in her mind.

"Hey…" Dean seldomly replied.

"You OK, Dean?" AJ sweetly asked, warming Dean's heart up a bit.

"Yeah, it's just… stuff has been going on these past few days." Dean lied, or rather moved around the truth. He didn't want to worry her by telling her that she might be the issue. He had to get over it; they'd never be together. For the first time in his life, he had feelings for a woman, but she felt nothing back. It was hard for him to swallow, but he would have to. For the sake of both of their careers. For the sake of the storyline that could propel both of them higher.

"Is it… because of the kiss we had on Raw?" AJ asked, catching Dean completely off guard. Did she know? No, she couldn't have. He did everything right on Raw, he couldn't have given it off.

"What? No, not at all." Dean lied once more. It hurt him to lie to her. By the off chance she did have feelings for him, he always prided himself on having truthful relationships. And truthful friendships, for that matter. He had to save face, though. He didn't want her to feel bad, and more importantly to him, he couldn't afford to let her find out that he had feelings for her. There were so many obstacles when it came to a possible relationship between the two of them. Dean's reputation as a "womanizer," AJ's past relationship issues, a lot of things. They both didn't think they were ready for a relationship. But they both wanted one. With each other. They just didn't know if the other one wanted it too.

"Good. Because we got another one tonight, you know." AJ reminded him.

"Yeah. Yeah, we do. Anyways, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go train a bit before the tapings start." Dean excused himself. He walked away, thinking to himself, _Dean, as much as you may like this girl, she doesn't want you. Or if she does, she doesn't want you right now. So, just let it go and be professional. Do not let your personal life spill onto TV. _

Without realizing, Dean had left AJ in a worried heap. _Did he walk away because he really doesn't wanna be around me anymore? Or does he feel the same way and can't face me? I really hope he feels that way. _AJ's mind was racing, but she had to get focused on the task at hand. She needed to keep her mind on the ring, and not on the backstage area. Firstly, she needed to apologize to Paige for what she did on Raw a little while ago. AJ was on thin ice from the Michelle Beadle incident back before TLC, but she was lucky to be employed after that incident. Here, she needed to make amends or else she and Dean might not even be a thing on-screen, let alone off-screen.

* * *

AJ began the long track to the divas locker room, thinking of what exactly to say. Truth be told, AJ didn't even know why she attacked Paige. AJ was so naive, she should have realized that the turn was in storyline, not out of storyline. AJ and Paige were friends before the turn, and AJ wanted them to be friends once again, but she would have to be the bigger woman, swallow her pride, admit she was wrong and apologize.

AJ entered the locker room to assorted stares and looks from her co-workers, none of them pleasant.

"Girls, look. I lost my cool the last time I was in here. I came in here to apologize to you guys, but more than that, I wanted to apologize to Paige. Is she here?" AJ asked around.

"She's back there. Be careful, she's been talking about how's she's gonna rip you apart from limb from limb recently." Brie warned the Divas Champion. AJ sighed, thinking to herself. _I can't blame her. _AJ decided to take her sweet time walking towards the area where Paige currently was, praying that Paige would do what she said she'd do. AJ caught sight of Paige, and started to slowly put her hands up in a sign of peace. Paige finally locked eyes with AJ, and AJ was stricken with fear. She could see the anger building in Paige's eyes, and she knew that Paige could rip her apart, especially when AJ's mind wasn't all there.

"Paige… I come in peace." AJ squeaked.

"What do you want, AJ?" Paige growled.

"I wanted to say… that I'm sorry… I should have realized that the turn was in storyline. I was stupid, I wasn't thinking, and I'm sorry for attacking you." AJ apologized, stunning Paige a bit. Paige was waiting for AJ to apologize, but didn't actually expect her to. AJ was more of an unknown in the backstage area. She was very anti-social, but when she felt social, she was known as really sweet and kind. Paige knew this to be true, but the way AJ had been acting since she came back, she didn't think that AJ still existed. Obviously, she was proven wrong.

"Fine. I accept your apology." Paige seethed, still ticked off.

"And, I want us to be friends again. I know it might be hard after our incident, but… I like you. You're a nice person. Plus, I'm kinda lonely. I don't really have many friends back here, and those who are my friends I've sort of drifted away from." AJ explained. AJ wasn't going for the guilt trip, but that's the way Paige saw it. Either way, she still found AJ's story sad. AJ, one of the nicest people Paige has ever met, wasn't all that popular backstage. That confused the hell out of both of them. That didn't matter in this moment. AJ eagarly awaited Paige's response as she stepped closer to the raven-haired diva.

"I guess we can… try to be friends again." Paige's arms fell into a cross as she spoke. AJ, not being one to contain her emotions sometimes, jumped into Paige's arms in a big hug. AJ was known to be a bit touchy-feely at times, and this was one of those times. Paige desperately waved her hands, and began to push AJ off of herself.

"Get off!" Paige begged loudly, finally being able to get the monkey like grip of AJ off of herself.

"Sorry!" AJ anxiously apologized again, biting her nail with how anxious she became. Paige dusted herself off, and let out a big sigh.

"I guess… it's fine. Just don't do that again without my approval, got it?" Paige pointed a finger at AJ.

"No problem!" AJ stammered to yell out. Sometimes, it seemed as if AJ was suffering from split personality disorder; she had one side that was sweet, caring, loving, and innocent, the side she was currently displaying. But then, there was this ruthless, take no shit woman in her that came out regularly. That was just AJ for you. Insane, just like the AJ you saw on TV. "OK, bye!" AJ happily but awkwardly announced, skipping her way out of the area and the locker room as a whole. AJ shut the door behind her and turned around to begin walking around, when she bumped into someone. Taken aback by the collision, AJ looked up, and saw all the tatoos on the person she ran into. Oh, no. AJ knew exactly who she just ran into.

The person whipped around and locked their vindictive eyes onto the petite woman. "Watch where you're going, you little cunt." That voice belonged to only one man. Randy Orton. Orton was every bit as back as you would hear on any type of dirtsheet, website. He was a grade A scumbag. Unfortunately for him, AJ had her own scumbag side. And when she heard him call her a "cunt", he unleashed that side in her. AJ's own cold eyes glared up at Orton, who could only fathom a smile at how pathetic AJ looked to him.

"You listen here. I am sick and tired of you spreading rumors about me, talking shit about me, trying to make people think I'm the bad person! If anything, you're the bad person, insulting someone who you don't even know what they've been through!" AJ shouted at the Viper, who yelled back.

"I don't give a shit what you've been through! It doesn't matter to me! All I know is, is that right now, I'm looking at a little cheap slut, who can't keep her mouth OR her legs shut! So, why don't you find the next dick you're gonna ride, and fuck off?" Orton berated her again, shouting AJ back down to a helpless state. Luckily for AJ, someone came to the rescue.

"Hey! Orton!" AJ knew that voice. She couldn't forget it. It made her smile, that voice did. AJ's head slowly turned to the side, and she saw what she hope she would; Dean. "How about you quit yelling at AJ?"

"Hey, I'm just telling her the truth, Ambrose." Orton had that nasty smirk all over his face.

"Oh, really now? Well, that in itself is a full blown lie. I know AJ. I've gotten to know her, I know what's she been through, and she is the exact opposite of what you're trying to say she is!" Dean defended AJ, who couldn't be more happy in the moment.

"Oh, so you got the dick she wants, huh? Well, my friend, let me warn you. Little AJ here is probably packing some big STDs. Might want to rethink this decision." Orton's arm was slung around Dean's shoulder as Orton continued to put AJ down.

"That's it!' Dean shouted out, before decking Orton right across the face. AJ's eyes shot open in shock of what just happened. Dean threw a punch at Triple H's golden boy, all so he could defend her honor. Does this mean what she thought this means?

"Oh, you wanna go, huh boy?!" Orton shouted out, bringing many of the road agents and staff members to get in between the two superstars who didn't stop verbally berating the other. Cooler heads prevailed soon after, with Orton being walked off to another area while AJ and Dean stood in the hallway alone.

"Dean, th.. thank you for standing up for me." AJ stammered to even talk with all the thoughts going on in her head.

"Anytime, AJ." Dean retorted with a smile. Dean's hands slid into his pockets as he started to rock back and forth on his feet while looking around. Suddenly, Dean looked back to where AJ was standing a moment ago, and saw that she was still there, gazing at him. Dean stopped rocking and stood there, eyes locked with AJ's. AJ's hand came out to touch Dean's chin, and tip his head to the side. A second later, Dean felt AJ's lips come into contact with his cheek for a few moments, until she slowly pulled away, secretly hesitant to do so. AJ immediately sprinted away from Dean, not letting his mesmerizing eyes get a grip on her. Dean watched as AJ got away from him as fast as she could, all of his previous thoughts returning to him. _Does she like me? I couldn't tell if that was a friendly kiss or not. Fuck's sake Dean, get over yourself! The show is starting soon, put your mind on that._

* * *

AJ took breath after breath, cooling herself down before the tapings started. Her and Dean weren't until the middle of the show, but she was still a wreck. Paige was to cut a promo on her, then Dean's match, then the kiss. Everything just felt like it was all happening at once, and it was hard for her to grasp it all. AJ was a trooper, however. She's had her fair share of busy nights, she knows how to get the job done. She always does. That's why Vince and the head office love her so much.

Paige's promo that night was average at best. AJ couldn't help but feel like she was sort of responsible for the promo not being that great, what with the apologizing and the awkward hug. It probably put Paige in a really bad mindset, but AJ couldn't dwell on that. She had to focus on the task at hand, and that was what was to come later on in the night.

Per usual, Titus got the jobber entrance. AJ and Dean both never talked to Titus, but he seemed like an alright dude. He just never got the break with Darren Young in the Prime Time Players, and so that hurt him a lot. Plus, Darren had recently torn his ACL, and so they couldn't do any sort of programming together. Dean's theme hit, with him hitting the stage moments later to a massive pop. Ambrose began to shadow box slightly while he strutted down the ramp, and then came at a complete stop near the end of the ramp. That was AJ's cue. AJ smashed the curtains out of the way, and speed walked out onto the stage, and down the ramp a bit until the spotlight was right on her. AJ always dreamed about being in the big lights, and when it came down to it, she was very good under pressure. Dean's head steadily turned on a swivel to spot AJ. Man, did she ever look amazing, the spotlight hitting her just right, captivating her full beauty. As AJ flashed a small smile at him, he swore that the light would shine off her pearly whites. Dean was legitimately frozen in place, mesmerized by AJ. As she drew closer, Dean was roped in more and more, until AJ nodded her head towards the ring, breaking him out of his trance like state. Dean, giving his head a shake, headed back down the rest of the ramp, and into the ring.

Dean had dominated most of the beginning of the match, until around the middle of the match where he set up for Dirty Deeds, and Titus pushed him off, nailing him with a boot to the chest off the rebound. Titus now had Dean in what many call a "rest hold," and the crowd was pretty dead. Thankfully, AJ had managed matches such like this and saw people manage matches like this, and knew exactly what to do. AJ started to bang the palms of her hands against the apron, the crowd getting behind her and Dean within a minute or two. Using the crowd to fire up, Dean fought back to his feet, and eventually got Titus' gator like grip off of him. Dean made a big comeback, capping it off with a pendulum clothesline, immediately followed up by Dirty Deeds for the three count and the win. AJ leaped up in legitimate joy when the refs hand hit for a third time, but hey, it made everything more believable. AJ slide into the ring, and jumped on Dean's back, nearly knocking him onto his face on impact. AJ slowly fell back to her feet, turned Dean around, and gave him the kiss they both were awaiting, this time round with Dean kissing back. It took a few moments, but Dean felt it. He could sense it, he saw it. The passion that was missing from the kiss on Raw; it was there now. And he couldn't believe it. He wanted to believe it, but, if it was there now, but wasn't there on Raw, what made it to be there now? Frankly, he didn't give a damn. He would just have to savor this moment for what it's worth.

Lips separating, eyes locked, breathing slowly, the two WWE performers stood there, in the middle of the ring, the sound of the entire audience soon fading out. _Don't focus on them. Don't focus on the announcers. Don't focus on the cameras. Focus on her. Right now. _Dean told himself. Dean's tongue escaped his mouth, licking his lips in anticipation. Dean opened his mouth to say "Wow" when all of a sudden, AJ's hands, seemingly stronger than ever before, pulled at the back of his head, mashing their lips together once more. This wasn't scripted anymore. This? This was real. They would probably be yelled at for this. No doubt. They couldn't care though. This kiss, this raw, real passion. It would all be worth it. Surprisingly enough, AJ was the one to use her tongue first to invade his mouth, with him returning the favor shortly thereafter. It was sloppy, sure. It was very, very sloppy. But they didn't mind it one bit. Almost jumping directly into his arms, AJ finished off the encounter with one great, big kiss on the mouth, a kiss that nearly brought tears to their eyes. They could feel the electricity building in their bodies, threatening to set them both on fire. AJ jumped out of Dean's arms, and popped her lips off of his. Wiping her lips in a seductively teasing way, AJ gave Dean one of her famously crazy smiles, before skipping her way out of the ring and back up the ramp, leaving Dean with so many questions, but no answers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters in this story. **

**WARNING: Sexual Explicit content up ahead!**

_**August 5th, 2014 - After the Tapings - Laredo, Texas**_

"Dean! AJ! Where the hell are those two?" Hunter shouted out, with his wife Stephanie by his side also searching around for the two. Hunter and Stephanie were furious at the little bit of extra time the two of them spent in the ring. It nearly made them run out of time for the rest of the show, and they were gonna hear it when they got found. Luckily for them, AJ and Dean approached them, fully aware of what was to come. AJ kept her eyes locked with the floor, her hand rubbing at the goosebumps on her right arm arm, while Dean did his hardest not to seem phased when inside, he was about to vomit.

"Ah, there they are. Do you two realize what you did out there?" Stephanie questioned the two, as if they didn't know what they did.

"Stephanie, please. We lost ourselves. We got caught up in the moment. Please. Don't punish us. If anything… punish me. I'm the one who started the non-scripted kiss." AJ pleaded with Stephanie, one of the women AJ looked up to when she was a little girl.

"What?! No, don't punish her, punish me! I should've pushed her off when she pulled me in, but I didn't! Plus, if you punish AJ, you're punishing your Divas Champion. If you punish me, you're punishing just another worker." Dean attempted to put the blame on himself, much to the surprise on the three people before him. Dean watched on as all eyes laid on him.

"You're not just another worker, Dean!" AJ blurted out. Noticing what she said the second after she did, AJ turned in a 180 and covered her mouth, telling herself what an idiot she is.

"She's right. You BOTH are not just two other workers. You're two of our most talented pieces on our roster. That's why we're so shocked that you two could allow this to happen!" Hunter shouted out.

"Please, Hunter. We won't allow this to happen again, I promise. Please don't punish us." AJ asked, putting her hands to her mouth in anticipation. With a big sigh, Hunter shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine. Since I never told you about Paige's turn, AJ, consider us even. You two are free to go." Hunter said, grabbing onto Stephanie's hand and tugging on it lightly to tell her to walk back towards their office. AJ and Dean were left in an awkward silence that neither of them dared to break. They exchanged looks, but no dialogue.

"So…" They both said at the exact same time. It was like they read the other's mind and wanted to beat the other to the punch.

"AJ… what… what did you mean by I'm not just another worker?" Dean inquired.

"I, uh… I meant that you're… really talented." AJ half-lied to him. She did think Dean was talented, that part was true. But, specifically to her, he wasn't just another guy backstage.

"Oh… well, thanks. I think you're… really… talented too." Dean half-lied as well.

"Thanks." AJ said with a smile. AJ's hand slid up her body to tuck her hair behind her ear as the awkward silence returned, haunting the both of them with feelings of anticipation and agnst.

"Hey, I was wondering…" AJ started to say.

"Yeah?' Dean felt the need to butt in.

"Maybe, you know, later on this week, we can…hop on my bus, and… practice some of our work together?" AJ fearfully asked. When Dean took a second to contemplate his answer, AJ's nerves skyrocketed. "You know, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"No!" Dean blurted out, startling AJ. "I mean… I want to. It'd be nice to be able to improve our work off-screen."

"Yeah! So… does Sunday work for you?" AJ picked out a random day to say.

"Sure. I'll be there." Dean said in agreeance.

"Cool. So… see you then?"

"See you then."

* * *

_**August 10th, 2014 - AJ's Bus - En Route to Portland, Oregon**_

Dean and AJ spent most of the morning working on their acting, giving the other pointers and tips, some which helped and some which set them back a bit. As light turned to dark, during the night, AJ and Dean decided that they would have a fuck around chatting session.

"No way! You're a gamer too?!" AJ shouted out in glee.

"A bit. Not nearly as big as you are, but…" Dean shrugged his shoulders with his answer.

"That's still awesome! I never expected you to be the gaming type." AJ confessed.

"Now, now, missy. Are you undermining my gaming skills? Because if you want, I'll kick your ass at some Mortal Kombat." Dean shot back, causing AJ's jaw to drop open. _That's not the only thing I want to do to your ass. _Dean thought to himself, trying his best not to turn himself on with his dirty thoughts.

"Well then! We might have to do that later so I can show you who's boss." AJ confidently said.

"Yeah, we might just have to." Dean smiled. AJ put on a warm smile herself when she saw Dean's come across his face.

"But, before I kick your ass at some Kombat, I was wondering… if you wanted to… work on our… kissing?" AJ took a shot with her question.

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm not a good kisser?" Dean joked, although AJ didn't get the joke. Thinking he was being serious, AJ scrambled for a response.

"No! I just mean… we're not the best at kissing with each other yet, and so…"

"AJ, calm down. I was joking. If you really wanna work on our kissing, we can do that." Dean readjusted himself in his seat on the brown leather couch.

"Oh… great then." AJ smirked once more, her herself now readjusting herself on the couch. AJ and Dean both slowly leaned in and shared a peck on the lips that lasted somewhat around ten seconds. Both of them pulling back, Dean nodded his head.

"See? That wasn't so bad." Dean grinned as he saw the look of satisfaction on AJ's face.

"Yeah. It wasn't." AJ licked her lips. "Wanna go again?"

"Sure." Dean said. More practice the better is what they both had in mind. Leaning in again, their lips met, and then separated after around another ten seconds. Pulling back this time is what was different. They became lost in each other's eyes, gazing into the soul of the person who cared for them so much, but they couldn't show it. Not until now.

They both went for it, with AJ pulling Dean down with her as she laid back first on the couch, the two of them starting to make out. Dean's hand found a way to wrap around AJ's back as the two continued to hungrily kiss. It was like they had never had this type of emotion with anyone else. It was glorious, a miracle some would say. Using his impressive upper body strength, with his lips still attached to her's, Dean lifted AJ up into his arms, and carried her to the back of the bus where her bed was. Dean threw AJ down onto the bed, crawling on top of her moments later. Dean's hand steadily tipped AJ's head up so that it was perfectly angled for his to kiss once more. Soon, that very hand slid down AJ's body and slipped into her panties as he rubbed her at her entrance, teasing her folds with his rather experienced hands. On contact, AJ shoved his arms back and yelled out.

"Phil, stop!" Dean realized now that AJ was having flashbacks to the horrible time in her life. Knowing that she was reliving her rape in her mind, Dean's voice lowered to a soft growl as he spoke.

"AJ… it's Dean. Phil isn't here. He's not coming for you. I'm not gonna hurt you." AJ came back to her senses and noticed what was transpiring. As much as her body ached her to let him take her, she had to stop him.

"Dean, we can't." AJ sat up quickly, but Dean's other hand came to her chest to slowly lower her back down in a comforting manner.

"Just… let me heal you." Dean begged with her, using his fingers still to please her.

"I… I don't…" AJ mumbled, shutting up once Dean gave her another huge kiss that made her slip into heaven, with her losing all control of her body once she felt two of Dean's finger push in and out of her, as she moaned heavily and pleasurably into the kiss.

"Dean… oh my god." AJ lustfully moaned, her eyes nearly bulging out of the back of her head when Dean started to pump in and out as fast he could. AJ wanted to scream out with all of the pleasure running through her, but she didn't want to draw anymore attention to them that could end this glorious moment. They thought this meant nothing to the other, but to themselves, this could be the next step in their relationship; that is, if they were brave enough to confess their feelings. Nevertheless, Dean's other hand lifted up AJ's shirt to reveal her white bra that held her perky breasts underneath. AJ's body was weakening at his touch, and Dean could tell by her mannerisms and how she could barely lift her shirt over her head. With her shirt off, and Dean's hand in her pants, AJ was all his, and he loved that. Dean's hand began to tease the most sensitive part of AJ's body while she cried out in lust, his name slipping out of her lips over and over again. His hand found the exit from her panties, only for him to tear down the panties along with AJ's blue jean shorts. Dean spread her legs out a little more with a gentle touch, his eyes feasting upon the beautiful pink flesh his hand was just violating moments ago. Completely nude from the waist down, AJ felt that Dean needed to return the favor, so she reached out and weakly attempted to grab at his belt. Noticing AJ's futile efforts to take his belt off, Dean undid himself for her, and pushed down his pants and boxers for her, revealing to her his rather large length. It was almost as how AJ imagined he was down there, which pleased her to no end. AJ reached out to grab him, but Dean snatched her hand and used it to hold her down to the bed as he used his other hand to pull his shirt over his head and down onto the floor. Dean and AJ kissed once more while Dean's hand reached back and unclipped AJ's bra, which he tossed to the side, leaving the both of them fully nude. Seeing her fully nude was the most beautiful sight Dean had ever seen in his entire life. She was perfect in every sense of the word to him. Dean fondled AJ's chest, flicking his tongue at the center of the breast closest to him for a few moments. AJ and Dean both groaned once AJ got a hold of him and began to stroke up and down. AJ tugged tightly at him for a moment, bringing Dean up onto the bed, AJ guiding him into her mouth moments later. AJ easily took him halfway in her warm, wet mouth, as Dean sighed in satisfaction.

"AJ… you're… you're really good at this." Dean said, his hands threading through her hair as he helped her take all of him into her mouth. Dean heard AJ gag on his length while she looked up at him with those seductively beautiful eyes, bringing his entire body weak. Dean was rendered speechless by the way AJ worked over him, her eyes locked onto his with the most dirty look she could give him. It's like she knew every spot to make him weak. Dean never would have expected sweet little AJ to be such a dirty girl, but he wasn't complaining. Not in the slightest. AJ's nails scratched at the side of his legs while she bobbed her head faster against his shaft, the minor pain from her nails only bringing Dean closer to the edge. He was about to finish with the way AJ's tongue was giving him an experience he had never felt before, and AJ could tell by the major throbbing that was left inside of him. AJ pulled back, a trail of spit coming out of her mouth that she cleaned up with her hand, as Dean grabbed her by the legs, and pulled her towards the end of the bed. Knowing full well the extent of AJ's incredible flexibility, Dean got a hold of both of her legs, leaned forward so that her legs were nearly touching behind her, and entered her, the both of them letting out a huge collective moan.

"Dean… I… fuck…" AJ tried to compliment him on how good he was, but couldn't bring herself to say it due to how fast he was pounding into her wet, warm entrance. It seemed as if the whole world would be able to hear the sweet sounds their bodies were making in this moment. Dean's hand came to AJ's face, his thumbing running over the soft skin on her cheeks.

"AJ… you're… you're so tight…." Dean whispered to her. They both didn't think about what this meant for them and their relationship; all they thought about was the bliss they both felt with one another in this moment.

AJ soon gave in, tightening around his shaft, letting all of her worries go along with the fluid in her body. Dean felt her juices coat him, bringing him to a pleasing smile as their foreheads rested against one another's with them sharing one last peck. Feeling the end coming and with no protection, Dean pulled out of her, and straddled the petite AJ. AJ used both of her hands to finish him off on her chest, feeling every drop fall onto her bare breasts. AJ cleaned the tip off with her mouth, swallowing what the little bit of the sweet substance that filled her tongue. Sweat dripping off both of their bodies, they both stayed in place to catch their breath. Suddenly, Dean hopped off of AJ, and waddled over into the bathroom, returning with a towel he handed to AJ.

"Thanks." AJ accepted the towel, using it to clean off her chest. "I'm still gonna need a shower." She chuckled.

"Same." Dean nodded. AJ rolled off the bed, continually rubbing the towel over her naked body while she disappeared behind the bathroom door. Hearing the shower run, Dean laid down on the bed and thought so many thoughts to himself, waiting for AJ to return. _She's gonna regret this. You know that. You took advantage of her, Dean. You fucked up big time. _

AJ came back, her body still a bit wet from the shower she just came out of. Dean used that as his cue to take his own shower, as AJ now took over his spot on the bed. The thoughts Dean had still ran true in his mind during the steamy shower. He needed to push these thoughts aside, however. He and AJ needed to talk; and it needed to be now.

It needed to be now for him at least. When Dean returned to the room, hair dripping wet from how awfully he attempted to dry it, he saw AJ, curled under the covers, peacefully asleep. Dean creeped over towards her, and looked under the covers, seeing that AJ only put her lingerie back on. _Should I stay? _Dean asked himself. _I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I spent the night. _Dean found the pile of his clothes and retrieved his boxers, nearly tripping with how fast he tried to change back into them. Dean tiptoed over to the side of the bed, before slowly pulling the covers back, and surely laying down next to AJ. Dean threw an arm around AJ's body and pulled her a bit closer into his chest, the symphony of AJ's soft snore giving him chills. It was amazing how peaceful she was during her sleep, especially since how an hour ago, she was the naughtiest girl in the world to him. Dean didn't care if he experienced nightmares or dreams that night. All he cared about now is that he was cuddled up with an amazing woman; a woman he hoped would be his in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters in this story**

_**August 11th, 2014 - AJ's Bus - Portland, Oregon**_

Tossing and turning in bed the next morning, AJ awoke to see the smiling face of Dean, who laid next to her. AJ's eyes shot open faster once she saw Dean, her not expecting him to be there. However, she didn't mind it all that much. He was tired and so he crashed next to her. Nothing wrong with that. Right?

"Good morning." Dean commented, to which AJ replied by pulling the covers up more to cover her body below the neck.

"Morning." AJ softly replied. AJ had so-so mornings, depending on what happened the night before or during her sleep. This morning, she was feeling indifferent.

"Do you wanna talk about what happened last night?" Dean quizzed. AJ was surprised Dean wanted to talk about what happened at all. From what she heard, it was a miracle if Dean was still in your bed the morning after having sex with you, let alone if he would talk to you.

"Yeah. We should." AJ nodded her head slightly, pushing her head in the pillow more, hoping it would make her head disappear so she could avoid this conversation.

"I wanted to say… I'm happy that we're together now." Dean growled in a happy tone. Dean looked on while AJ's expression took a turn in the wrong direction.

"Together? We're not together." AJ's words stabbed into Dean's heart like a knife, tearing at his flesh, and more importantly, his heart. Dean shot up into a seated position, his eyes never leaving AJ.

"We're not together? What do you mean? We had sex, we slept in the same bed together. I'd think that means we're together." Dean explained. AJ shot up into a seated position herself, her and Dean exchanging facial expressions towards one another.

"Last night was a mistake." AJ spat. If only she could feel the pain her words were causing Dean, maybe she would've let up a bit. But, no.

"So, we're a mistake?" Dean asked, the hurt evident in his voice now.

"Yes, we were a one night stand. That's how you treat women anyways, right? As one night stands?" AJ jumped to a conclusion, a preposterous conclusion in Dean's eyes.

"AJ, I know I have a reputation for being a womanizer. Ok, I know this, I've heard the rumors, the stories, that are not true. I care about the women I'm with, I just… never found a connection with any of them… until you. You can't tell me you didn't feel anything when we kiss on Smackdown. Otherwise, you wouldn't have pulled me in for another kiss. You can't tell me that you didn't feel something last night, because if you didn't, you wouldn't have pulled me down to the couch with you the way you did." Dean pointed out everything that rang true in AJ's mind. She did feel something with Dean. She felt safe, she felt happy, she felt… almost loved. So, why was she doing this? Even she couldn't answer that question, really.

"OK, I feel something, alright?" AJ admitted, throwing her arms up and letting them fall back down to the comfy mattress below them.

"Exactly. So, why can't we be together?" Dean asked, his hands sliding across the sheets and finding a spot resting over AJ's hands.

"Because we can't." AJ replied.

"Baby, please…" Dean pleaded with her. AJ flinched hearing Dean call her his "baby." Phil had only ever called her that. Maybe that was the reason why. Being hurt by Phil… how could she trust another man so quickly?

"Don't call me baby. I'm not your baby." AJ protested with him. AJ gazed into Dean's crystal blue eyes, and started to lose herself in him like she always did. This time, she snapped her head away to stop herself from being almost hypnotized by him again.

"AJ, please… I love you." Dean confessed in his most sincerest tone. Hearing him say those words; it made AJ feel happy. Overjoyed, even. But, there were so many other girls before her… what made her so special? How does she know he never said this before to another girl? Did he even know the meaning of the word love? If the answer to all of those questions were the answers she wanted to hear, then she had to ask herself a question; did she love him back?

"Don't… don't say those words. You don't know what love is." AJ began to shake, not knowing what was to come next.

"Oh, I do, AJ. Loving someone… is waking up every single day next to someone, looking at their face, and wanting to kiss it until the end of time. Loving someone is spending every waking moment with that person, creating a bond with one another like never before. Loving someone is making that person breakfast in bed when they are sick. Loving someone is curling up with them while watching a movie that you might hate, but the other loves it. Loving someone... is going through unbelievable amounts of physical, emotional, and mental stress and trauma to be with that person under the worst of circumstances. AJ… I wanna be the guy. I wanna be the guy to hold you when you're scared, I wanna be the guy to cuddle up with you when you wanna feel loved, I wanna be the guy to take care of you when you're sick… I wanna be with you. I will do anything… to be your everything." Dean came clean about everything he had felt for AJ for the weeks and weeks they spent together. He might've sounded like the biggest pussy in the entire world right now, but if it meant AJ would be with him, it would be worth it a thousand times over.

"Dean… I… I don't know what to say." AJ muttered, in complete shock of what she heard.

"Say you'll give me a chance." Dean begged with her. The question hit AJ; she knew what she had to ask to know if this was meant to be.

"How can I trust you?" AJ questioned, taking a huge gulp, waiting for the answer.

"You can't…" Dean initially said, looking down at the bed they both woke up in. "But… let me earn your trust. Let me in and I promise, I will give you everything… because that's what you deserve." Dean continued to beg and plead with her. Nobody had ever come close to seeing Dean in a state like this, let alone someone making him be in a state like this.

AJ stammered to speak at first, but she finally got the words out; the right words. "I… I need to think about it." That's not what Dean wanted to hear at all. It wasn't a no, though. He could live with that.

"OK… you take all the time you need… because when you're ready… I'll be here." Dean said. "Well, I won't be 'here' here. I mean, I'll be around, maybe I'll be backstage or at my car or… you get the picture." Dean joked around a bit, earning a few chuckles from AJ. If there was one thing Dean was good at, it was making jokes out of nothing. "Just… I'll be here." AJ nodded her head, telling Dean she understood what he meant. "Should I go now?"

"Yeah, you might wanna. We got the show tonight, and they're pushing both of our feuds pretty heavily for the night. You are gonna want to get ready." AJ told Dean, to which he understood her reasoning.

"OK…" Dean smirked a bit, then looked back at AJ with those eyes again. Her heart was melting. He was so hot, so compassionate, it was almost like a dream. But, she needed time to really think this over. "Can I get a goodbye kiss?" Dean took a shot with the question he just asked. AJ shook her head in a fashion that read "Ugh, you are unbelievable." before leaning in and giving Dean a big goodbye smooch on the lips. Dean smiled after the kiss broke, which stayed on his face as he got up and put his clothes back on while AJ leaned back and laid back down in bed, already thinking to herself. The two exchange goodbye waves, and AJ listened as the door shut behind Dean as he exited the bus.

**A/N: **Sorry for the short chapter! I couldn't really think of anything else to add to this chapter, but never fear, the next one should be longer as Dean and AJ's rather… indifferent relationship continues! Don't forget to review and thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters in this story**

_**August 15th, 2014 - Smackdown Tapings - Seattle, Washington**_

Sitting alone in the divas locker room, AJ had no other option to cure her boredom than by playing with the fingers, the nails of which were flooded with black nail polish. The other divas were horsing around like they always do, when AJ felt the bench rock as someone had joined her. AJ glanced over, and was surprised to see said diva was Paige. Paige strapped her black boots up tighter, gazing over to see the eyes staring at her.

"Hey, Paige." AJ broke the silence with a smile.

"Hey." Paige replied. AJ was glad Paige was there; she needed someone to talk to desperately about this whole Dean situation. Hopefully, she'd be willing to listen and help.

"Paige, can I talk to you about something?" AJ asked.

"What is it?" Paige questioned back.

"Um… well, I've been having some… problems with a guy and… I was wondering if I could… talk to you about it?" AJ asked once more of Paige.

"Ahh…. well, if we're gonna try to be friends, we might as well listen to each other's issues. Shoot." Paige agreed.

"OK… so, recently, I've been talking a lot to Dean Ambrose. You know, because of our storyline. So, we were practicing our dialogue and stuff, then we took a little break, and then I suggested that we practice our kissing because we were… sloppy when we first started. So, we kissed, and… one thing lead to another… we had sex and he woke up the next morning in my bed, thinking we were a thing now. I shot him down, and… he… he told me he loves me. I mean, I know I feel something for him, but… my last relationship, it was such a disaster… I don't know. What am I supposed to do?" AJ finally winded down with a breath, still asking herself the same question she just asked Paige.

"Well… do you want to be with him?" Paige asked AJ. She had to think to herself for a moment to search for the answer. Nodding her head, AJ said,

"Yes."

"Then be with him." Paige followed up.

"But what if he hurts me? What if he isn't the guy I want him to be?" AJ quizzed, hoping Paige would be the one with the answer.

"I can't tell you he won't hurt you. I can't tell you he'll treat you like a queen. Because I don't know… you don't know. Nobody knows. All you can do… is give him a chance. Sure, your last relationship ended with Phil… getting abusive. Doesn't mean Dean is the same way." Paige explained to AJ, who still seemed lost as ever.

"Thank you, Paige." AJ thanked her pale friend.

"AJ, come on. You're smart enough… you knew this already. I didn't need to tell you this to know." Paige said, getting AJ thinking. She did already know this, like Paige said. She just didn't want to believe it. "Now, go get your man, girl." AJ's head snapped to look at Paige with a shocked look. Man, Paige was beginning to sound like the other girls in the back. "Sorry. I was acting like the girls back here." Paige chuckled, AJ now making sense of why she said that.

* * *

_**Meanwhile **_

Taping up his fist with the familiar white tape, Dean sat alone on a crate, with those thoughts running through his head. Dean realized just how lonely he was in this moment, and was dying for AJ to come over, jump into his arms, give him a huge kiss and tell him that they're a couple. As much as he liked that thought, there wasn't a high chance it'd become reality in only a matter of seconds. His heart jumped nevertheless when he heard footsteps approaching him. Dean saw the black boots, followed by the black jeans, and the black vest… it could only mean one person. Roman.

"Hey." Roman nodded his head at Dean, taking the empty space on the crate as a seat.

"Sup." Dean replied with a nod of his own.

"How's life been?" Roman asked.

"It's been… interesting, that's for damn sure." Dean said, still taping up his fists.

"Yeah. I could tell. Plus, Seth told me you've been trying to get with AJ Lee." Roman informed him.

"I already got with her. Now, I'm trying to actually get her." Dean sighed, trying not to think about AJ, or else the pain inside of him would indefinitely return.

"Wait… is Dean Ambrose… in love?" Roman questioned, a smile across his face.

"God… yes, OK? I'm in love with AJ Lee. I wish I could tell the rest of the world that so people would get off my back, but… you know…" Dean admitted to one of his closest friends.

"Yeah, I do know. So, why can't you two be together right now?"

"Ah… she said she needs to think about it. I think it mainly has to do that her last relationship got… abusive, and she can't trust me, especially because of my womanizer reputation, which, I can't lie, is true. But, she's… different."

"I've known that since the day I first talked to her. She's always been sweet, but she also has that legitimate crazy side to herself. She's one of a kind, I'll give her that." Roman commented, readjusting his arm pad. Dean let out a big sigh, nodding his head in agreeance with what Roman said. "Dean, you wanna know how you can win AJ over?" Dean was shocked by those words, but he was also relieved in the same sense. Dean turned to Roman, all ears on him. "Show her you care. Fight for her. She'll come around and see how great you are if you do that. You think my wife wanted to date me at first? Hell no. But I showed her I cared…"

"And I know your wife, and no offense… she can be a stubborn bitch." Dean pointed out, earning himself a chuckle from Roman.

"That she can be." Roman conceded with Dean.

"Thanks for the advice, Rome."

"Dean… advice doesn't mean shit if you don't take it… so take it, and do something with it." Roman patted Dean on the shoulder whilst he stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me… I have a match in two days… oh, and don't worry… I'll make sure to give Orton a stiffer spear for you." Roman winked, and walked off. Summerslam was in two days. AJ had a match, Roman had a match, Dean and Seth had a match against each other. And for some reason, Dean had this gut feeling that this… was going to be one of WWE's best PPV's in recent memory.


End file.
